Lolita
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Oneshot songfic to "Lolita" by Lana Del Rey. Dolph Ziggler/OC, please review!


**I know... I really shouldn't be writing a random oneshot songfic, especially since I have a _Criminal Minds_ fanfiction that I should be working on. However, this idea has been floating around my head for about a week, so I decided to write it anyways.**

**Also, I'm aware that I've used a Lana Del Rey song for the umpteenth time, but too bad. I like her music a lot, so I use it as inspiration for my stories. Speaking of Del Rey, am I the only one who's pissed that she didn't win a single Grammy? What a shame. :(**

**I have a poll on my page about my older multi-chapter fanfictions. If you could please fill it out, I'd greatly appreciate it! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, nor do I own the song that inspired this oneshot.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lolita

It was just another late Saturday night in the Miami, Florida club. Many WWE Superstars and Divas were in the VIP section of the club drinking, dancing, and just having a good time. Victoria Crawford, Layla El, and the newest Diva Holly Swan were sitting at one corner of the cub, drinking and talking.

"So Holly, are you enjoying the WWE?" asked Layla

"I am," replied the younger Diva. "I'm learning a lot and everyone has been so kind."

"Aww, I'm glad!" exclaimed Layla. "You shouldn't be surprised that everyone's been so nice to you. I mean, you're a sweetheart. No wonder all the Superstars have been flocking to you."

"Well, thanks Layla," said Holly as she ran her hand through her long, wavy light brown hair.

"I've noticed that Nick's been especially kind to you," laughed Victoria.

"Oh, shush. I've known Nick before I joined WWE," replied Holly honestly. She and fellow WWE Superstar Nicholas "Nick" Nemeth had met back when they both were in Florida Championship Wrestling, better known as FCW. Nick went back to WWE's main roster long before Holly was called up. But in that time, they stayed in touch through texting. When Holly finally made it to the main roster a few weeks ago, they quickly reconnected.

"He likes you," declared Victoria.

"He does… as a friend," replied the Austin, Texas native.

"No way," said Layla, "he definitely likes you more than that! I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking."

"Whatever," said Holly with a small sigh. She tried to dismiss the Divas' claims, but it was only because she was trying to deny her own feelings for Nick. She had liked him for about a year now, but she never bothered making a move because of fear. But now that both of them were on the main roster, Holly was having a harder time denying her feelings for her guy friend.

"Speaking of… he's over there," said Layla, pointing towards the bar.

Holly snapped out of her thoughts and looked over in that direction and saw Nick talking to another Superstar, Matthew "Matt" Cardona, at the bar. He was too busy talking to Matt to realize that the three Divas were looking at him.

"Go talk to him," said Layla as she lightly nudged Holly.

"He's busy," replied Holly. "I don't wanna bug him."

"Yeah, 'cause he's gonna be so upset if you interrupt him," said Victoria sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"He might not be, but Matt might be," pointed out Holly. She raised her right eyebrow at Victoria and Layla's reaction.

"Oh, c'mon!" said Layla. "Just do it. Please?"

Holly stared at both women's expressions. Each one said that if she didn't go talk to him, then they were going to give her hell about it for the rest of the night. She sighed and set her gin and tonic down.

"Fine, I'll go," she said.

"Yay! Go get him!" exclaimed Layla. Victoria smiled and let out a small cheer.

Holly rolled her eyes before getting up and walking over to Nick. By the time she was close, Matt had left to go dance with some of the Divas and Superstars. She lightly tapped Nick's arm to get his attention. When he looked and saw who it was, he immediately smiled and hugged her.

"Hey! I didn't realize you were here," he exclaimed.

"I've been hiding out with a couple Divas," explained Holly. "Did you just get here?"

"I've been here for a while, but only because Matt insisted on it," replied Nick. "I honestly wanted to relax and have a low-key night, but he wouldn't hear it."

"What a jerk," said Holly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll be fine." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. This gesture immediately gave Holly butterflies. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she felt uncomfortable doing so in the club.

"You alright?"

Holly snapped out of her trance-like state and looked at Nick. She smiled at him before answering his question.

"I'm fine," she said, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Feel like ditching this place for the hotel?" asked Nick.

"I'd love to," said Holly. "I took a cab here with Layla and Victoria."

"That's fine, I have my rental car."

"Let's go then."

* * *

"_Goodfellas_ or _The Godfather Part II_?"

"_The Godfather Part II_, for sure! It was badass."

Holly laughed at Nick's enthusiasm for the classic film. He was being a little overdramatic, but that's why Holly thought he was awesome.

"Can I ask you something?"

Holly regained her composure and directed her attention towards Nick. "What is it?"

"What made you space out back at the club?"

As soon as Nick finished speaking, Holly's eyes grew wide. She tried to think of a decent response that would make sense in that situation. But she couldn't think of anything. So instead, she swallowed hard and decided to tell Nick the truth.

"I… I was thinking about how good it felt when you wrapped your arm around me and kissed my head. I know it sounds completely ridiculous, so I'll explain- I like you, Nick. I mean, I like you a lot. You're such an amazing guy, and I'm so lucky to be your friend. But I would feel even luckier if you were my boyfriend. You make me happy, and I hope that I make you happy." Holly sighed and silently prayed that she hadn't made things awkward between them. She cared about him too much to lose him.

"Wow…" said a breathless Nick. He hadn't been expecting that. He bit his lip before leaning in and kissing Holly's lips. She blinked her brown eyes in shock before closing them and deepening the kiss. She held his face in her hands as he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. Then, the couple's need for air began to interfere with the romance, so they promptly broke apart. Nick gently kissed her forehead before locking eyes with her.

"So," he said, "you're my Lolita."

Holly giggled at his remark. When they were in FCW, Nick would call her Lolita because of her love for the movie of the same name. Hearing him call her that again caused an involuntary smile to appear.

"I sure am," she replied before they shared another passionate kiss.

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and if you liked this fanfiction, than don't forget to check out the other stories on my profile! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
